Worship
by Ditto Princess
Summary: She felt the pull and couldn't stop it. She had to go. He made a promise that she hoped he would keep.IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS STORY UNTIL I REVISE IT... GOING TO GET REALLY MATURE IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said that I was not going to write another story until I finished the others, but Inspiration hit me in the face with this one! I dropped everything I was doing to get on the computer and write... And here you have it!**

**I own nothing of Inuyasha but the story line that I have created...**

**Chapter One: Leaving**

* * *

><p>It was past the time in the feudal era and back in the present where Kagome was meant to be.<p>

The final goodbye's were harsh on her after the death of Naraku, but it had to be done. After the dark half demon's death, Kagome could feel the pull of the well. It was calling her to go home.

It was different than she expected. She had thought that she would just magically disappear and reappear in her time, but that wasn't so. The final battle was fought inside of a dark mountain that village people from afar named 'Evil Spirit.' When Naraku was finally defeated, along with all of his incarnations so that he would not have the chance to return, the mountain started to collapse. It was bound to happen since Kagome had shot off one sacred arrow followed by another combined with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's vastly devastating attacks.

It all hit Naraku at once and he didn't stand a chance against them.

After his last breath, Kagome felt the pull.

It was only fully recognized once they had made it a safe distance away from the destruction caused by the battle.

Everyone was gathered and worn and tattered. Even Sesshomaru looked rough around the edges. Kirara still had Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her back in her transformed state. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and Sesshomaru stood tall in between the bunch.

It didn't feel real. The long and awaited journey to rid the earth of Naraku's existence was finally over.

Before the battle, Kagome had already said her goodbye's, but that little tug on her soul at that moment told her that she had to make one final journey in the feudal era.

Kagome broke out into tears.

The earth was still shaking with the after effects of the collapsing mountain, but she couldn't think of that. She was still in the past and she was grateful as well as sad that she knew she was leaving. She was never meant for a place such as that.

She didn't belong.

Her clothing and her mannerisms did not match with that time on Earth. She was too strong-willed and definitely too independent. To find her way, she would have to leave.

They all traveled together in sadness that was forced away by a happiness that they did not feel, but for Kagome, the group wouldn't let her leave to teary faces. After the first days rest, Kagome awoke to pain all over her body. She knew that she would be stiff after the battle, but this was a different kind of pain.

Her whole body throbbed from the inside. When she sat up and cried out, everyone woke and fought the sleepiness in their eyes to see what was harming her.

Everyone but Sesshomaru.

He was awake the whole night watching. Waiting.

The pull of the well, the pull of her time, was calling for her even more harshly than it was the day before. They traveled quickly that day towards the well in Inuyasha's forest. He was saddened by Kagome's leaving, but held it in bravely.

His emotions were in an uproar already. Because moments before Naraku's demise, Kikyo had sacrificed herself to give Kagome the remaining part of her soul. Inuyasha had wanted to cry out his grief, but didn't. The situation called for him to react with swiftness to take out Naraku and that's what he did. He would grieve later.

When the third day came, the group couldn't travel fast enough. Kagome was in such a pain that she could barely move about on her own. She said her goodbye's to Miroku, Sango, a weeping Shippo, and a mewing Kirara.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha traveled on with Kagome. Throughout the whole time, Sesshomaru did not make a comment. Their progress was much quicker than traveling with the rest of the group. That gave Inuyasha hope that the closer they were from the well, the less Kagome's pain would be.

He was wrong.

On the forth and final day. Kagome was lethargic. Feverish. Muttering incoherent thoughts. Inuyasha ran with her in his arms the fastest he could, but finally stopped and burst into tears, holding Kagome close to his heart.

"Sesshomaru," he whispered. "I'm not fast enough to get Kagome out of here, I don't know if she'll be able to make it another day here." Inuyasha looked up into his half brother's golden eyes. "You have to take her to the well in my forest. You have to bring her back." The last part was a sob. Inuyasha showed no shame in his crying.

"You had better get her there safely or there'll be hell to pay!"

Sesshomaru did not comment on Inuyasha's disrespectful tone of voice or words. He took the priestess Kagome into his arms, nodded his head in acknowledgement to Inuyasha and was off.

In his ball of light, he flew faster than a person could think. He knew something like this would come and he waited for the moment in silence. He left his ward, Rin, and Jaken, his retainer, in a safe place, so taking the miko with him proved to be no problem.

He arrived at the desired destination later that night. He was out of breath and could not hide it. He wasted a lot a energy getting to the well and it was showing.

Kagome was quiet in his arm, cuddled against his chest, staring out into the nothingness of the night sky and the stars.

"Miko, we have arrived." She looked at him and whispered. "Take me into the well." Her voice was barely there and was almost taken away with the dancing winds.

He jumped into the well as requested and the miko's body started to glow. Her strength seemed to return to her and she gripped his neck tight. Leaning up, she kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

That small innocent kiss rocked him.

Before she disappeared completely, Sesshomaru felt words coming out of his mouth that he was powerless to stop.

"I will find you."

Then she was gone. That burst of energy dwindled into nothing, but it felt like a sealed promise to Sesshomaru. One that he would keep.

He would find her!

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well and cried her heart out at her leaving her most beloved friends. But she was back in the present, where she was meant to be. A small flare of energy at her side advised her of the jewel that was miraculously back inside of her body.

The only things that were keeping her sane enough to get through what she was going to have to go through was the reminder of the jewel that was in her side again, and that last promise Sesshomaru had made upon her last moments there.

He would find her.

Kagome could only hope that that promise was true.

* * *

><p><strong>This story will not be a long one and please tell me what you think of it...<strong>

**I am working on my other stories so you will not (Hopefully) have to wait long for those to be out...**

**Please R&R...**

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter... The story will be picking up after this.**

**Chapter Two: Enter Sesshomaru**

* * *

><p>Out of high school with a surprisingly three point two Gpa, Kagome was working, attending college, and had her own apartment five years after she had first fell into the well. After her leaving, she had isolated herself from everyone she knew.<p>

Her friends were just acquaintance's now. Some people who she once were friends with in school.

Her family was graced with a phone call every now and again when Kagome felt guilty about not speaking to them for over an extended amount of time. She was basically living to live.

She had hoped that Sesshomaru would come and find her within a year of her returning home, but that did not happen and so Kagome gave up. She had mourned her friends that passing year, but to cover it up, she excelled at school.

All of her work turned in weeks before it was suppose to be turned in. Her health surprised everyone, seeing as she was '_supposedly sick_' all of the time. So when she did start to attend school regularly, it gave everyone a shock.

Hojo, being the sweet person that he was, never left her to be by herself. He had long ago figured out that they would never be, but he remained loyal friends. Out of all of the people that Kagome associated herself with, he was the one most talked to. Hojo made it a point to call Kagome every two to three days.

Kagome had not known that she had become dependent on his calls, his voice, until one week he didn't call at all.

Kagome started to panic when she finally noticed that on that forth day, Hojo didn't call her. It had become so routine to her that she needed it. She went to his apartment and banged on the door like the mad woman she was. Hojo finally did arrive to answer the door, Kagome threw herself on him and sobbed her heart out.

Hojo took her light weight in his arms and hugged her to his body. He brought her into the living room and sat down on the sofa, letting Kagome cry for all it was worth. Her mumbling of him leaving her like everyone else kind of told him what was wrong. When Kagome finally did stop crying, Hojo had his shirt soaked through in some areas.

Kagome talked and talked about missing her friends and how she was never going to see them again and so on and so forth.. From then on, he called Kagome no matter the circumstances.

He was her best friend.

Now Kagome was at her computer desk at the school's library where she worked. No one was in early in the morning and Kagome relished it. She had stopped by the american coffee shop called Stars and gotten her a coffee and a scone in a spur of the moment decision. She had gotten up earlier than usual and she deserved a treat.

Sitting at the desk playing BINGO on the computer for boredom, Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. A feeling so familiar washed over her that she almost melted into the floor at the out of place sensation.

A demonic aura.

Kagome looked around and saw nothing, but that didn't deter her. There was a demon nearby and by Kami she was going to find it. Since she had left the well, she had felt nothing. Not even a tiny spark.

Her Spiritual powers worked just fine though, which surprised her. She could still shoot a bow and arrow and she could still place a barrier. Of course she could do a lot more than that now that she had nothing else to do but practice.

Kagome got up and walked around the library. The demonic pressure would ease and then increase, like it was searching for something, testing boundaries.

Kagome flared her aura and she felt the heaviness of that pressure rain down on her...

It was coming right at her.

Kagome turned around and there he was. In all of his glory, looking no different then from what she had seen last time of him.

Sesshomaru.

He looked at her with something of relief and awe in those golden eyes. He wore black slacks and a button down red shirt. A black tie at his throat and a suit jacket in his hands. He walked towards Kagome with almost feminine grace. When he was right in front of her, he smirked and said three words.

"I found you."

Kagome feinted.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but bare with me here. I'll make the next chapter longer, much longer lol... I hope you like where this is going, but I'll give you a warning... The next chapters may and will contain material that is not suited for people that doesn't want to read anything sexual... It will be like that from now on out...<strong>

****~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess****


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Three: Finding That One**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru did not know what to do with Kagome.<p>

Moments before had just so happened to catch a scent so familiar that he had stopped cold and, everything else forgotten, he followed it. The smell led him to a coffee shop that he frequently visited.

Sesshomaru turned around and kept following the scent.

Three factors would determine who he was following. Scent. That was the first one. It was one of the most vital things in him finding out who or what it was he was following.

The smell led him onto a college campus. It was known for being a little high on the list of schools that a person would might want to attend. A little happy that it was early and that no one was really out, Sesshomaru pressed on. He kept flaring his aura bit by bit. He was looking for a specific response. That was the second factor that would determine who he was looking for. When a aura flared in the building he was walking aimlessly through, it almost made him excited for what he was going to find.

Who he was going to find.

The third factor in determining what he was looking for was the face that would stare him in the face once he saw her. He had never gotten this far before and he was determined that he knew she was there before his eyes touched her.

Rounding a corner as casually as he could, Sesshomaru came face to back with Kagome. Until she turned around. When she did, he almost caught his breath.

She was not what he expected to look like after all of these years of searching.

Kagome was a nerd.

She wore reading glasses on her face and her hair was up in a lazy ponytail, hair spilling out and framing her face. Her clothing consisted of a skirt that was still to small, but socks that went well above her knees and another pair of blue and green socks above her original pair. She wore something that females referred to as 'barbie-doll-shoes'. Her shirt was striped blue and green and it was a button up.

Even looking like she did Sesshomaru knew that she was beautiful.

Kagome eyes got big as she stood there, looking at him, taking in his clothing as he had taking in hers.

Sesshomaru walked up to her. "I found you."

Then she feinted.

Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the floor and held her in his arms.

He kind of expected something like this, but it was always a surprise to know that it actually would happen. She was light in his arms. And yes, his arm had returned over time, it was a long and tedious recovery, but it was back in all of it's glory.

He would not be losing another arm again.

Now he had to find a way of dealing with Kagome who was not out in his arms.

Some older lady walked into the door and gasped at him holding her. Before she could jump to conclusions, he sprouted out something. "Kagome had feinted and I will be taking her home. Do you know of anyone who could take her place in here?"

"Oh dear me, what is wrong with the child? I told her that she would word herself to death and now look at what she has done. I'm on the morning shift with her and I'll cover and call someone to let them know what happened. That nice young boy she talks to all the time would want to know what happened. Go on and take her home and I'll see to it that everything is well. What is your name young man?"

"Sesshomaru." He nodded his head and walked away. His mood changed with the mention of Kagome having a 'Nice young boy' that she talks to. For some reason that made him mad.

He wouldn't ponder it at the moment. He had kept his promise and now he would take Kagome. He did not know where she was staying so he would take her to his own home. Nothing else would do.

He would not lose her again. He had spent many a nights thinking about her. It would be foolish not to keep her by his side.

Sesshomaru headed out of the building with Kagome in his arms. He realized that he couldn't be seen on the streets walking with a girl in his hands. The press would have a field day and that would surely ruin his day.

Sesshomaru pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jaken. He wondered what she would say if she knew that Jaken had survived along with him and more of her friends. She would be surprised to know that when she awoke.

"Mi Lord?"

"Bring a ride to the college around the corner and bring it to the library building. I will be waiting." He hung up the phone. Even though Jaken was competent, his voice was still annoying. He would be here soon enough.

Deciding to go under a tree on campus, so not to be suspicious, Sesshomaru sat Kagome down in his lap and just looked at her. She really was beautiful and in her sleep she was a goddess.

A goddess with nerdy clothing on.

Suddenly the thought of him stripping of her clothing layer by layer sprung into Sesshomaru's mind and he caught his breath, to hold on to that familiar sensation of arousal.

That familiar and almost forgotten sensation. When the Miko had kissed him that long day ago in the past, she had taken more than that promise along with her. Sesshomaru was not able to become aroused by a female since that day. He would sleep at night and dream of a faceless woman that would do wicked things to his body. A woman who would turn him to mush in a moment while at the same time make him harder than a boulder.

Only in his dreams could he find a temporary relief to the ache of arousal that he would experience only sometimes. It was baffling when it had all began and Sesshomaru knew that he had gone through a madness at one point in time.

He would be unbelievably turned on in his dreams, but could not find someone to help him with it. Non of his concubines could arouse him. None of them had any affect on him.

Having a constant sexual tension wrapped around him was the most torment he could have ever had placed on him.

Now he had found the one that could relieve it.

He would not waste his time.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I know that I said that it was going to be way longer than the last one, but I didn't even know that this one would be this short. I have been a busy bee lately and writing has been in my spare minuets.<strong>**

****I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and more will be up soon...****

****~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess****


	4. Chapter 4

**Very short but good...**

**Chapter Four: Dreaming of plans & Plans in dreaming**

* * *

><p>The taste of her skin on his tongue was salty and smooth and it tightened his balls and hardened his length.<p>

Glorious.

The feeling of arousal was a relief to his body and a strain on his nerves.

When Jaken had arrived and saw what Sesshomaru he had in tow, he didn't comment on anything. He simply drove his lord to his home and left for work. It was expected. Jaken would never stay and interrupt on the time that he knew that his lord wanted to spend with his slight obsession.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's still sleeping face and lifted her hand to his mouth again for another taste.

Oh, he wanted to taste much more, but to do a thing while she was sleeping was unbecoming. He wanted her awake for what he wanted to do with her. And after that, then he would allow her the pleasure of sleeping, but knowing himself and this need that he had not felt for such a long time and never this strong, he would be waking her right back up.

Sesshomaru let his hands roam up her resting arm and caress her shoulder. A shiver wracked her body and Sesshomaru wanted to jump her and warm her with his hot demon blood.

He knew that he wouldn't be getting directly what he wanted when she awoke, but he would try his best.

His number one goal was to relieve the stressful situation in his pants before moving on to anything else. It was dishonorable to think in such a way, but he didn't care. The Ice Lord felt his veins about to burn in his body with the barely controlled fire that was coursing through him.

Kagome moved in her sleep and he was tempted to wake her.

But to touch her was already torture, he would not subject himself to more unconsciously. By shaking her awake, he risked her breast moving, bouncing back and forth, and all of his intentions thrown out of the proverbial window. By whispering her name, he risked thinking about how he would say her name over and over again as he came in a blind fury of heat and sweat!

Chills broke out over Sesshomaru's body and he felt the muscles in his stomach clench with barely held back passion.

He bit his lip and drew blood.

Why did he bring her with him? If she awoke and decided to not have anything to do with him than surely he would roll over and die. Nothing in his life would matter if she rejected him.

At one point he had almost driven himself crazy with the thought of sex.

Now the symbol of sex, even in nerd form, was there with him, in his home, in his bed, and he was not about to get cold feet. For that matter, neither was she.

Even though it would torture him to do this, it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke to chilled air sweeping over her body. It was just cool enough to where she wanted to roll over and grab her cover, but when she turned she found that something was wrong.<p>

She couldn't move.

Her hands and feet were tied and it was extremely dark in her room.

'What the hell?' She thought.

Kagome yanked her hands and feet to no use, she couldn't move if she tried. Then she noticed something even more vital and frightening than being tied to a bed.

She was naked.

She knew the feeling well enough, but what gave her being naked away was the fact that she could feel the sheets under her bare bottom.

Her heart stopped.

Her nipples tightened as chills wracked her body.

She couldn't even muster up enough strength to yell out because she was so scared; then she felt it. That demonic aura that was so familiar that it brought tears to her eyes.

She had to be dreaming!

In her dreams strange things happened, but she didn't care what happened as long as she caught the familiar sensation of that someone in her distant, DISTANT past.

She should have felt guilt about wanting her dream to be about Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha, but they were more suited to be friends than anything else. She sometimes slipped back into the habit of referring Inuyasha to her special person, but she always caught herself, like now. She was going to enjoy her dream if it killed her.

She only hoped that it lasted up into that last part this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Not even a thousand words, but just a little something before the lemony goodness of the next chapter coming up!<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope I have not kept you too long... I present to you...**

**Chapter Five: This Is Real**

* * *

><p>Kagome whispered, "This is just a dream, so I might as well enjoy it."<p>

Another wave of chills hit her body as the smooth voice of the demon lord in her past spoke. "You are not dreaming. You ARE tied to the bed, and I AM Sesshomaru. I told you that I would find you."

Kagome could only guess at the reason as to why she was tied to the bed and naked, but she didn't want to guess. She wanted to know the _specific_ reason as to why she was tied to the bed _AND_ **NAKED**!

"Sesshomaru, do you always greet someone in this manner? Do you always take their clothing off unwillingly and tie them to a bed in a dark room?" Her voice unbelieving.

"No. I do believe that you are the first. I could not have you running away from me. Not with what I plan on doing with you." Sesshomaru stated like he was talking about the whether. But there was heat underlying his voice.

Kagome started shivering. She didn't want to think about what he might do to her, especially in this situation. Hell! This situation shouldn't even been happening! He was out of his mind to even think that she would let him get away with what he was about to do.

"What are you planning on doing Sesshomaru? You know! This is some greeting! How that hell do I NOT see you in kami knows how many years, and then the next moment, I end up naked and TIED to you bed!"

"The last time that we saw one another Miko, after all of these years, you had mysteroiusly cursed me. Do you know how crazy I have been all of these years without a certain _touch. _Without that _touch_, I almost lost my mind. I almost went through this whole world and took out it's whole population because of it. I craved that _touch_ as almost as I craved life's breath. And with that kiss, you took it away." His voice went from soft to almost loud.

Suddenly his presence was on top of her, bearing down on her. She erected a barrier over her body. She could see the soft pink glow there, but nothing beyond it. Everything was dark. She could not make out anything. Kagome knew that she was in an uncomfortable position, but she did not think that he could get through her barrier. Not with all of the training that she had been doing after all of this time.

She could still feel him in the room with her. His presence calling to her just as it was pushing her away.

Sesshomaru would not let a simple barrier separate him from her. He had been waiting for her for so long. He had been yearning to relieve the strain from his tense body for so long. Now that he was here; now that SHE was here, it was all he could do not to rip into her now.

His body was taut and his balls were tight and heavy.

He wanted her.

"Kagome, let your barrier down. I do not wish to harm you."

"I've got news for you Sesshomaru! I've been training and I'm stronger now. You won't be able to get through this if you wanted to!"

He paused and then spoke quietly. "I have news for you Kagome. I have been around for hundreds of years before you came along. Your meager years will have nothing on my strength. You are not the only one that has become stronger. Now remove the barrier."

"MAKE ME!"

And he did. Sesshomaru's aura by itself was baring down on her barrier and it was barring down on her too. Her nipples tightened to painful as the chills wracked her body again. Even though she fought the power of him by himself, she tried to fight herself too.

She was becoming aroused by the power he was exerting. By the shear presence of _him. _And her barrier was getting weaker by the moment. He was going to win, There was no way that she could win against his power, so she did the only thing she could think of.

She let her barrier down.

And Sesshomaru was on her in that very moment. Kissing her throat and making his way down her neck to her cold and aching breast, mumbling little nothings that she couldn't understand. His hands were roaming over her body and she loved every minute of it. Little did Sesshomaru know, when he said that he was aching for that _touch, _so was Kagome. Nothing could satisfy her, not even herself. Shamefully she had tried, but _nothing _would relieve that tension in her aching body.

All she wanted was someone to take away the pain of the pleasure that she could almost experience.

Just about feel.

Sesshomaru was that person.

As he ran his tongue over her nipples, Kagome's whole body felt as if it would lift totally off of the bed if not for the restraints. She was a little glad for them, for without them, she would have definitely not gone to this level of intimacy with Sesshomaru. This gave her the perfect excuse to do exactly what she wanted to do, while at the same time making her give up what she wanted to do.

If she had it her way, she would not be bound, and her legs would already be wrapped around Sesshomaru's body as he pounded into her.

"Kagome." He groaned out. "It's been to long and I need you." He touched her most intimate folds and Kagome could have screamed with the jolt of electricity that went through her body.

"Then take me! What are you waiting her?" She breathed out.

"I will hurt you." He inserted two of his digits into her and she did scream out. All Sesshomaru could think of was how she would clamp around his own length as he brought her to orgasm again and again. He was sweating and his whole body felt aflame. The intense heat made him almost delirious. If he did not know that he was so fully and completely aroused, he would have thought that he was getting some rare sickness.

But the sickness he was suffering now held a cure.

One that he intended to use at that very moment.

"You won't hurt me Sesshomaru," Kagome said begging. "I can take whatever you can dish out.

Images of Kagome taking his full length inside of her made him moan aloud. He had never been a very talkative lover, never one to voice how he felt, but with Kagome he could not seem to hold back his pleasure. It seemed to be a crime not to let her know how she was making him feel.

No other had ever come close.

"Feel me Kagome." He pressed his Full Length to her thigh and moaned out again. "I'll hurt you no matter how ready you are."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Her back arched off the bed to press herself more fully into him. "Lets get this over with." Sesshomaru needed no more invitation than what she already offered.

He latched onto Kagome's tight nipple, that he had been avoiding on purpose, and he plunged into her at the same moment that she screamed. His breath left his body and he almost came right then. Kagome was already trying to milk him for all he had. Her body was convulsing around him and tightening in an almost orgasm. She rocked against him and Sesshomaru lost all his motives.

He took her like the starving demon that he was. The pace so fast that all Kagome could do was take him as he wanted to. Sesshoamru could barely keep up with himself.

And then he came and his whole body jerked into hers with the force of his orgasm. He was completely and totally numb for one moment in time until he felt Kagome struggling under him. He had completely forgotten that he had her bound and he was a little afraid that he hurt her with her rough treatment.

Sesshomaru sat up some and Kagome hissed out and started to struggle in earnest. He immediately unbound her hands and feet with his acid whip and Kagome pinned him down and started to ride him.

Hard.

Kagome was furious in her attentions to Sesshomaru. He had left her on the edge of satisfaction while he rode his orgasm. He was still hard enough for her to have hers.

She gripped him like a dying person fighting for life, and she came. Sesshomaru caught completely off guard by Kagome's actions started to pound into her again by she swiftness of his newly rising pleasure, his arms wrapped tightly around her, until he came once again in Kagome as she was riding out the last of her orgasm.

They both sat there like that for a while. Breathing and twitching occasionally in the after affects of pleasure.

It had been so long that his body had known release that Sesshomaru was having a hard time catching his breath after the two closely connected orgasms. Kagome was still suffering from the after affects of her first.

Laying back on the bed, they both drifted off into a peaceful and much needed sleep.

They awoke late into the night or early into the morning. They couldn't tell because it was still dark. They touched and caressed each others body and joined with one another again. Out of need and a little desperation. They needed to know that the other person was there and it was not just some thought up fantasy.

They loved one another until they couldn't love each other any more and than they started all over again.

By the time the sun was rising. Sesshomaru had a mate, and Kagome had someone she could forever love and lean on.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm afraid that this is the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review! I've been trying to update this story regularly and I think I did good. This is my first Complete story! I hope that you all enjoyed reading and <span>REVIEW<span>! Lol, I know I'm silly...**

**Tell me If I should write another like this...**

**-With some of my love...**

****~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess****


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said that it was complete, but i had to write another chapter to this story! i know your happy about it so let us just enjoy and read on...**

**Chapter Six: {Epilogue} Kagome's Turn**

* * *

><p>Kagome had been tied down and used. Now it was her turn to get what she wanted.<p>

Sesshomaru had fallen completely and totally asleep after a good round of lovemaking. She knew that he was exhausted from work that day and when he came home, he had taken her rough and fast.

Now he was sleeping like a newborn baby and she had just the thing for her revenge.

They had been mated for a whole month now and were surprisingly quite comfortable around each other. Everything was like an adventure with them. All things considered. Inuyasha had not changed to much. He had surprisingly mated Rin and had moved on to their sixteenth pup. Shippo was somewhere in America, living a bachelors life so well that no one could not get in touch with him to tell him that Kagome was found.

Everything seemed so different and normal. Even Sesshomaru.

Seeing the sex crazed side of him was a nice surprise.

And thinking that. Kagome moved forward with her plan.

She had bought handcuffs from this kinky store online along with some more items that she deemed worthy of her interest and money. it was so fun living with him! Nothing was ever the same again. Of course Sesshomaru had gotten mad, or better yet jealous, of Hojo when he called her phone like religion, but he got over it when he found out that they had a friendship that would never change.

No matter how much he had wanted it too.

Kagome looked at her sleeping mate and carefully and gently, cuffed his hands to the bed. She knew how well that he could see in the dark so she took a scarf and tied it around his eyes. Not to leave anything to chance, Kagome took a couple pair of scarves and tied his to the bottom of the bed, after all, he did do the same to her. What better what to celebrate their one month anniversary then to give him the same treatment on the first day of their mating?..

Sesshomaru woke up confused and alone. Well not necessarily alone. He could feel Kagome in the far end of the room, but that's not what woke him up. He could not get comfortable on the bed. Turning one way held no relief and the other shared the same trait.

Tugging some, he quickly realized that he was tied down to the bed like some animal.

"Kagome, what is the meaning of this?" He didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice at being woken like this.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru..." Kagome said, her voice dripping seduction. "It's our one month aniversary, and I'lll celebrate it anyway I want. It's only fair that I return the favor with what you gifted me with on the first day of our mating."

A shiver passed down Sesshomaru's spine. He remembered that day all to well. It was still so vivid in his mind that he would become hard doing the most mundane tasks. Now she wished to return the favor. Sesshomaru willed and pleaded with his body to cooperate and not become hard at the thought of what she would do to him, but he failed miserably. Slowly and tortuously, his body grew hard. Sweat was breaking out over him and Sesshomaru had to fight just his breathing. It seemed as if everything else would not work to his will.

"Hard already Sesshomaru?" Kagome slid something cool over his length that made him hiss out and move away, when all he wanted was to move closer. "Now non of that." She grabbed him in her warm hand and put the cold thing on the tip of his penis. The stark contrast between the two different temperatures made Sesshomaru and shudder against Kagome's hand, trying to get closer to the pleasure.

When Sesshomaru was about to come, Kagome and the cold torture disappeared, leaving him on the brink of pleasure.

"Kagome.." His voice, rough and wanting, called out.

It was quiet in the room.

Nothing seemed to move.

Tired of the games, Sesshomaru pulled hard on the things that were holding him bondage, only to find that they didn't budge. No matter how hard he tugged and pulled, he was still bound.

"You wont be escaping that easily Sesshomaru. I put some of my own spiritual energy in your bindings. You wont be escaping unless I want you to."

The completely helpless state in which Sesshomaru had never experienced, left him flustered and even more aroused. Being at the complete mercy of his mate was something that he never had to think of before, but now that he was in the situation, he couldn't say that it didn't appeal to him. He, of course, would _never admit to it, _but he could enjoy it for that very moment.

"What are you going to do to me mate?"

"Why, Sesshomaru. I'm going to torture you of course." And with those words, Kagome's hot mouth closed around the head of his penis, sucking him for all that she was worth and some. Sesshomaru's body lifted off of the bed in an arch, trying to get deeper into her mouth, but Kagome wouldn't let him. She kept the very tip of him in her mouth until Sesshomaru started bucking, about to come, then she left him, his breathing ragged, and still on the brink of an orgasm.

Kagome loved that she could bring him there, to that point. The power she felt over him was immense.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. She knew that he could not pinpoint her exact location. She was virtually invisible to him. Due to hours and hours of training in private, she had mastered the act almost as well as himself.

She loved the fact that he didn't know what she was going to do next and Kagome used that as a weapon in her payback/seduction.

Coming above him, Kagome latched onto his left nipple as her fingers flicked over his other nipple. Sesshomaru let loose a growl that would best any beast. She could feel in the energy in his body that he was close to the edge.

She left him only to rub the tip of her finger over the head of his sensitive penis.

Sesshomaru rocked his hips into her touch and moaned out. Seeing him like that was making Kagome more aroused then she had even been.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you, _mate?"_ Sesshomaru didn't answer of course, so Kagome took him into her hands and stroked him until he cried out, then let go. "I asked you a question Sesshomaru."

He just growled.

"I have all night Sesshomaru and the rest of the day tomorrow."

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru darn near shouted. Kagome was driving him insane. Of course he liked it! But he would be a fool to admit to such a weakness. She would get into the habit of waking him up like this and then he would never get any peace and not to mention any sleep.

He was already so close that he was in physical pain and a whole lot of discomfort.

"No!"

"Oh?"

That same something cold touched the inside of his thigh and Sesshomaru wanted to close his legs to fight off the sensation, but his legs were bound and too far apart. He could feel his manhood straining on his stomach as the cold thing came closer to his groin. She was torturing him and doing a good job of it too. His balls were tight and he wanted, _needed_, release.

Right before the thing touched his sac, it disappeared and touched his nipple. Sesshomaru gave a shout. Then it disappeared and went down his side and around to his straining erection laying proudly on his stomach.

"Do you really not like it Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked while the cold thing was so close to the head of his penis that he could feel the cold coming off of it.

"Yes! I mean no!" Sesshomaru sprouted out as he strained towards the cold object, still short of it touching him.

"I'll take that as 'You like it but is not going to admit it'." Then Kagome's hand held down Sesshomaru's erection in her warn hands and pressed the cold thing to the head of his penis and held. Sesshomaru gave a shout and bucked on the bed. It was so cold that it was bringing him pain, but it felt so good that he felt as if he could come right then. When Kagome removed it, Sesshomaru was almost sad at it being gone, until Kagome put her hot mouth in it's place.

Sesshomaru felt like he was fling towards an orgasm, then Kagome stopped.

"Do you want it Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, damn it, yes."

Kagome was on top of him before he could think, and then she sank down on top of him. Bringing him fully inside of her body.

Sesshomaru broke out into a sweat all over again at he started to move under Kagome, wanting that orgasm almost as much as he wanted life. But then Kagome stopped and almost moved off of him.

Sesshomaru growled again.

"Don't move Sesshomaru." Kagome said in her seductive voice. He knew that she was just as turned on as he was.

Then Kagome started to move. The pace fast and furious and then she calmed it down to a slow almost non moving pace. Then she picked it up again. The pace was so off balance that when she did keep up a steady fast pace, Sesshomaru's orgasm was so unexpected, that he gave a shout as he bucked under Kagome, pushing her over the edge as well. Her inner walls were clenching him and pulling him in deeper.

Sesshomaru's head fell back on the bed and Kagome fell on top of him, weak after her orgasm.

They laid there for a while simply breathing until Kagome released Sesshomaru from his bonds and laid back on top of him. He couldn't move after his orgasm, barely had enough strength to lift his arms and place them around her body.

Pleasure was still coursing through him.

"You alright Sesshomaru?"

"Hn. What was that cold thing that you had on my body?"

"Mmm, I'll never tell."

"You do realize that it is your turn next. You should have _**never **_unbound me." His deep, low voice, rumbled through Kagome and a thrilling chill swept down her body.

She sighed.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>This is officially the end people! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! I enjoyed writing this and it's been fun!<strong>

**~_~^-^~_~ - Ditto Princess**


End file.
